guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Nexus (mission)
The Shadow Nexus is a 4-person Challenge Mission. The goal in this mission is to close the Torment Rifts before a hole is torn in the dimensional fabric. This is done by killing the Margonite Portal Mages that guard each rift. As long as a rift stays open, the rift progress bar will continue to fill (one pip per open rift). Once it is full, the mission will end. Initially, each portal mage will be guarded by 2 enemies. As the mission progresses, more enemies will accompany them, making subsequent battles more difficult. You receive 10 points for killing portal mages and 1 point for all other enemies. Rewards Mysterious Armor Pieces are awarded randomly to players in the party when Portal Mages are killed. Note that these items do not drop in the normal way, they simply apppear in a player's inventory. Mysterious Armor Pieces can be used to upgrade the visual appearance of hero armor to the hero version of "Ancient Armor". (Note that the hero version looks different from the player version.) This upgrade is available for Zenmai, Olias, Norgu, Goren or General Morgahn. Tactics * The "U" map shows the location of all the potential rifts with gray flags (similar to the Alliance Battle map). An open rift shows as a red flag. Use this to optimize your path to the next open rift. * Like most challenge missions, speed buffs are very important to get to the next rift quickly. * The portal mages are not only in charge of the rifts, but they are also powerful elementalists, so it's important to kill them as quickly as possible. Although the other creatures around the rift don't have to be killed, they will remain and make it harder the next time a rift opens at that location. * There are a number of skills that can prove useful in mitigating damage, which is very important as you only have a 4 man party. Monks should consider taking Protective Spirit/Spirit Bond, Mesmers should consider Elemental Resistance/Mantra of Lightning, Ritualists should consider taking Shelter/Union for party wide protection over a large chunk ofthe area (the Rifts are quite close together) and bringing a paragon with Incoming, Song of Restorationor Ballad of Restoration could also help. * Interrupts are very important in this mission, as preventing the damage is much easier than healing it. Rangers should consider taking Broad Head Arrow and Needling Shot with them to keep the Portal Mage shut down. Savage Shot and Distracting Shot also work well * Characters with a mesmer secondary (especially heroes, due to their insane interrupting ability) should consider taking Power Drain for an interrupt and energy management. Monsters * Blade of Corruption * Arm of Insanity * Word of Madness * Shadow of Fear * Herald of Nightmares * Spear of Torment * Portal Mage Notes * You can reach the Shadow Nexus through an east exit in Gate of Torment Category:Nightfall missions Category:Realm of Torment